The Four, The One
by Dolitza
Summary: The Country of dragons is great place to live. for most of people anyway. Rin and Len are twins but they are seperated and Rin is taken away and made a Diva. Based on song series by Hitoshizuku-P - Synchronicity. Rated T for coarse language and mild gore.
1. Prologue

This is my first time of writing a fanfic. so don't be too harsh on me. Actually this is the first time of really writing ANYTHING (except schoolworks) and I haven't ever really written anything. So I know I have lots of typos (Couldn't get anyone to proofread this to me)

_**I Do not own the vocaloid**_

_**

* * *

Summary: **_Country of the dragons is a great place to live... At least for most of the people. In the good side of the country there was born twins for family of Kagamine. Rin and Len, but already when they were just born and not even a year old they were separated and their luck turned. Based on Hitoshizuku-P's song series Synchronity.

Teto's POV

I'm Teto, one of the priestess' of the great dragons. dragons are like gods to us, some other countries might worship gods or what ever, but we worship dragons. There are many wild dragons in our country, but they are just wild dragons they aren really worshiped. They are of course pure and sacred animals, but only dragons that are really worshipped like gods are The Four - Green dragon of the growth, Blue dragon of weathers, Red dragon of war and White dragon of peace. And also there is The One... Black Dragon of purity. And I have the honour of being a Diva of the Black dragon... but I think my time will soon be over... I feel how the presence of the dragon is weakening my body... I need more and more sleep, sometimes I have times when i don't remember anything... I need to go to sleep now...

Oh, It's morning already, I need to get going, soon it will be my turn to calm the dragon. -I need to get going Meiko, bye! I shout to the picture of my best friend Meiko that I haven't seen, well, in very long time. I really miss her. I heard she joined the army and is now general at Mistress Luka's bodyguards. But anyway I need to get going or else Highpriestess Miku will get angry.

I nervously wait outside the chamber where the dragon dwells. Soon the gate will open to my stage where i have been performing the same performance for more than 10 years, and still I get this nervous. It opens time to get moving, the dragons don't like wating. I hastily walk in the middle of the chamber and look in front of me and see it... A huge dragon the size of a castle. Shivers go down my spine. Scary. The work of a Diva is simple, you need to sing and dance for the dragon so it stays satisfyed and don't attack and destroy the kindom... Too simple...

I raise my head ready to sing, but when i try, no voice come out. I panic. I try again. No sound what so ever. I panic even harder. The dragon starts to get up! Why won't any sound come out! O' great dragon I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sor-

Miku's POV

-Darn that Teto! I curse as I raise my hands to seal off The One.

- To go and die, in a critical time like this...

I finish the seal and keep cursing in my mind. Shit for that girl. Ok that seal should last until we find a new Diva to calm The One down. Suddenly i hear a someone saying something. I rise my head to hear better. It's the dragon! It's saying something! It has been centuries when it has talked last! I have only hear myths from my predecessors of the dragons talking!

-Kagamine... Rin... Miku, bring her to me!

-Yeas! O' great dragon. If You have asked something from me, your humble servant, then that shall i do! I bow to the dragon and hurry away. Kagamine... Kagamine... Why does that name sound so familiar? Oh right, now i remember! Kagamine is one of the higher-ups of the city guards! If i remember right i heard a rumor that he got twins about a year ago... RIN! Rin is the name of his daughter! I hurry to the castle to talk with this Kagamine. As i crush into the guardhouse i ask

-Kagamine, get me Kagamine. NOW!

-That would be me, what is the problem, Highpriestess? Asks one of the guards with a calm voice. I tell him what has happened. With tears in his eyes he accepts my order and leaves. That went well. I think.

* * *

... Last two sentences go well with MY first story... I think. If you disagree plz review about my problems... And plz don't review too much of my typos, tell me about the other problems in my story.

So anyway, I would be very pleased with any kind of review!


	2. The start of the journey

It took me some time to get working with this... I'm sorry but I'm pretty slow writer. But anyway I hope i could get some readers to this...

**_I do not own the vocaloid!_**

* * *

Len's POV

As I was climbing up a side of a mountain I was, as always, having my mind on my mission. Finding my sister, Rin. I heard stories of her from my mother. She has always told stories of her that how beautiful she is and how lovely she is. I have lived almost my all life with just my mother. My father had made a suicide after his highe-ups had forced him to capture Rin. For what use? I don't know. It was only just that my mother didn't follow my father. Only thing that kept my mother sane was I and her responsibility to me. My mother used to tell stories of my father and sister and i didn't understand that it was because of that, that she couldn't get her mind off those two and the sadness slowly ate her from inside. she died last year and now i'm alone. It was few months ago when I decided to go and find my last living family member, Rin. Really only things i remember about her is the silky blond hair wich was same color as mine, her smile wich was like a sunshine and her laugh wich was like heavenly bells ringing. and now i'm looking for her only my shadow as my companion.

I have been walking for all the time after i left my hometown a month ago. After working to get money for my travels. Every night after my departure I have had strange dreams involving huge dragon and a girl. I haven't been able to tell who this girl is because she always is facing towards the dragon. Every night i spend my night listening for her singing as she dances and sings beautifully to the dragon. I think the girl is one of the Divas, priestess' of the Dragon lords. I'm not sure about the girls identity, but i think she might be Rin.

As i get on top of the mountain I see A huge city of Ica, the capital of this country. I sigh. At last I got there. I'm covered in mud, dust and blood from my travels. I'm almost died of hunger many times during my travels because I have used all my money long ago and towns and villages are really rare in those parts of country and I've had to hunt for myself and I don't have any kind of experience of hunting. Also I don't have lots of experience in battles besides fighting with my hometowns kids. My weapon that I carry is my fathers old saber. I sigh again and start to walk down the trail towards Ica.

As I get to the gates of Ica the guards block my way in looking at me suspiciously.

-_Hold right there citizen_! The other guard shouts to me even tough he stands in front of me barely few meters way. These guard don't seem too bright, I just might get away from them by just talking.

-_You look suspicious_! Shouted the other one. NO SHIT? I'm covered in blood!

-_I'm so sorry, sir, but I've traveled a long way and I'm really tired so could you tell me where i could rest with low costs_? I asked from the guard

-_Sure! You can go to inn of Night Fly. It's located... Wait a second! You didn't explain why you are covered in blood_! The other of the guards, seemingly the more stupid one, wailed as the other one was face palming behind him.

-_I'm so sorry! On my way here i was attacked by few wild animals. Iwas able to send them running but I got few wounds in the battle._ I explained to the guard. The guard looked at me puzzled but the other, the smarter one, came to rescue.

-_If it is so, then you can proceed. _He said to me. I thanked him and left.

I have never been to any big city like Ica. At first I was completely stunned. I just looked around mouth open. After a while I remembered that i was supposed to find the inn. What was it's name... I think it was "Night Fly". I looked around but didn't have any idea where i could find it. I decided to ask one of the citizens.

-_Excuse me, but could you tell me where i can find the inn of "Night Fly"?_ I asked one of the mans that passed me. He didn't even react. I grabbed his sleeve and repeated the question. The man just looked at me with loathing in his face. I relised my grip and the man turned and hurried away. I think this is gonna be a bit harder than i thought. I started to walk around the city and ask the citizen about the location of the "Night Fly". It started to turn evening and the streets started to empty when i found a guard that was willing to tell me the location of "Night Fly". He told me that it's located on th other side of the city and that it didn't have any the best reputation. But I answered that I wasn't afraid and that I was okay as long as it was cheap place.

As i got to the "Night Fly" it was already night. I stepped in and saw that the dining room was almost empty. Only few people here and there and most of them were passed out. I walked to the desk and The half-dead-looking guy behind it asked me what a kid like me whanted in a place like this.

-_I'm looking for a place to stay for the night and some food. _I answered and put some coins on the desk. The man looked at the coins for a moment. Then he took them and told me that i can have room up the stairs and last room on the left and that if i want food then I should go sitting somewhere as he make me something. There were a drunkard in every table and I didn't have ant reat wanting to get know of them. Then i saw a man in blue cloak and with blue hair sitting in the corner. He didn't look too drunk so I went there and asked him.

_-Can I sit here? _The man raised his head and looked at me for a moment. Then he took a gentle smile on his face and answered

_-Of course! It would be nice have company. By the way, my name is Kaito!_

* * *

It's done! second chapter! Yay I got in the second character of this story.

Please review. I would be happy with anything! And please, if something bothers you, let me know I will try my best to fix it in the future.


	3. The man in purple

So the 3th chapter is out! I thank all those who have reviewed or will review in future, THANK YOU ALL! From now on I will try to keep on the pace of 2-3 chapters per week (more if I have time).

**_I DO NOT OWN THE VOCALOID (I hope I would tough)_**

* * *

Len's POV

So... His name is Kaito and he is a BIT strange...Not just fro his clothing. He was wearing long blue coat and under that white and blue tunic. He first had the hood of his coat on his head hiding his strange-looking blue hair. Also he had blue fingernails. A man coloring his fingernails! At first he insisted that he must pay for my night and food, then he tried to buy me alcohol. I'm minor! But he insisted and told that noone would care if I would take few drinks. After he had drinked some himself, he started telling me how he was a wizard. And not just any wizard. A strong wizar. One of the strongest. As if I would believe. There is no such thing as magic I learned that long time ago. But then he teleported across the room! I think i got drunk from only the air wich was thick of alchol so I excuesed myself and said that I was going to sleep. I wen't to bath to get rid of all the dried blood and mud. After that I finally got to bed. So now I'm lying on my bed staring at the roof and thinking.

-_Who the hell was he? _I ask aloud from myself.

-_Who? _I hear someone say in the corner of the room. I turn to look who's there and almost fall from my bed as i see this Kaito standing in the darkest corner of the room.

-_What are you doing in my room! _I ask from him.

-_Standing. Can't you see? _He answers calmly.

-_I mean, why are you here? _I correct myself.

-_I got bored downstairs so I decided to come and look what you are doing. _He answered without anykind of reaction. Oh god, what kind of people I've got know to...

-_You look like you want to think alone, so I think I'll go back downstaris get few more drinks._ He stretches and leaves the room. I stare at the door that he just closed behind him. It takes minutes before I could think again. Ok... That was a BIT stange... I put my head on my pillow and I'm ready to spend aqnother night listening to that girl singing to the dragon.

I open my eyes and once again I'm in a mysterious chamber. On the other side of the chamber there is a huge dragon and before it there is the girl. But this time the girl is not singing. She's crying! I try to get to the girl but realise that I can't move. In the nights before I haven't realised that because I haven't got any reason to move. I've just standed there and listened to that song from night to another. Then the girl turns around so I can see her face. but before i can make any account of her face I realise there is blood on her dress. I panic and try to see where it's coming from. Then I look at her face and see there is blood on corner of her mouth. The blood is coming from her mouth! Again before I can see her face well she collapses. I hear her whisper something.

-_Help... Me... Please... O...Onii...San... _Then everything comes clear to me. This girl really is Rin and she is somehow sending these visions to my dreams. Then I feel a great twich and realise that I'm on my bed in "Night Fly". Kaito is standing there next to my bed looking worried.

-_Are you okay? Were you seeing a nightmare? _He askes from me as I get us sitting.

-_What did I do? _I asked from him.

-_You were tossing on your dreams and whispering. _He answered. I was cover on cold sweat and I was shivering. I tried to get up but I couldn't stand.

-_Who is Rin? _I froze as I heard this question.

-_How do you know that name? _I ask carefully.

-_You were whispering that name on you dream. _He answered still worried. I tihink a moment and then decide to tll the truth.

-_Rin is my twin sister. We were seperated long ago and she was made a Diva. _I tells him. When he heard word Diva he freezed. Then he took an angry expression on his face. I tought thand kind face like his couldn't have such expression full of hate and rage.

-_So you too have matters with Miku... _He whispers.

-_Who? _I ask. He tells me that Miku is the highpriestess of the dragons and the Divas work under her. I aks why he seems to hate Miku so much but he refuses to answer.

-_Would you mind company on your journey?_ He askes me and the expression of hate fades from his face.

_-What do you mean?_ I ask and he just laughs.

-_We both have some affairs to make with Miku, but I can hardly believe we have the power alone so we could join our powers. _He answeres. I really don't see any good reason to decline other than his strange appearance so i accept. After a while I can gather the strength to stand and get up. We go downstairs to eat some breakfast. After that we set off to the center of the city to find something to help us finding where this mysterious chamber is where my sister is jailed. We walk around the town listening to rumours and asking few questions. It was already turning to night we we found ourselves in a shaggy bar somewhere in the northern parts of the town. There we hear a interestin rumour. We heard that there is a bounty-hunter knew something about this Diva matter. We heard that he was housed somewhere in this town but it wasn't really know where he was. Also noone knew what was this bounty-hunters name or what he looked like. This is gonna be difficult. But at least we got one clue. We went around the town a little while longer to find out more about this mysterious bounty hunter. After a while we found ourselves back at "Night Fly". It was already late so we went inside. We asked from the bartender if he knew anything about this bounty-hunter. He looked surprised. Then he told us that this bounty-hunter was called "purple blood" and that he has long purple ponytail, he is tall man wearing white and purple kimono and a katana with purple handing, he likes eggplants, hes real name is Kamui Gakupo and he's staying in a room next us.

* * *

Now i got Gakupo in! Once again, Please review and tell me my problems so I will try to fix them in future.


	4. The Story Goes On

Sorry! I said I was going to update more often but i failed... I've been really busy with schoolworks...

**_I DO NOT OWN THE VOCALOID!_**

* * *

Len's POV

Me and Kaito decided sleep over night before we go and talk to this "Gakupo" guy. In the morning we got up and ate breakfast in my room, then we went to Gakupo's room. We knocked the door and waited. Nobody came to open the door. We tried again. Still nothing. Then kaito lost his nerve and kicked the door. The door opened and showed us a empty room. We went down to ask from the bartender if he knew anything about whereabouts of Gakupo. When we got down we saw a big band of soldiers. The inn was empty of everyone else, I guess people had escaped. I hid myself and ordered Kaito to do the same. We listened what the soldiers were talking.

-_What is the problem, sir? What has this man done? _Asked the bartender from one of the soldiers, I think he is the captain.

-_This man has done a treachery against her majesty, lord Luka! _shouted the captain. I tried to see who they were talking about. Then I saw a flash of purple ponytail behind the soldiers

-_It's gakupo! _I whispered to Kaito next to me.

_-You are right. _He whispered back. Then the soldiers walked out from the inn Gakupo with them.

_-We need to rescue him. _I whispered to Kaito and he nodded. We got back up to our room to make a plan how to rescue Gakupo from the palace. We... I really need the information Gakupo is holding.

We gathered information for almost a week and only thing we get to know was that, that it is impossible to get inside the palace without getting caught. But we didn't give up. For half a week we observed the palace from outside.

Then, two weeks after the raid to the "Night Fly", We tought that we were as ready as possible to raid palace with only two of us. For almost a week Kaito was training my swordmanship. I realised that Kaito is actally really great teacher and very good fighter. Even if you exclude his magical skills. I have started slowly to believe in magic after meeting Kaito. He uses his magic almost every day, even tough he hides it really well. Like, if he needs to start a fire, he could just swing his had and the fire would start, but he still uses flint and tinder. He conceales his magic with acting like he isn't using it. Under his teaching I've become pretty good at fighting with my sword. I hid my sword inside my clothes and Kaito doesn't even have weapon. We got behin the palace and sneaked inside palace without any problem. Like we guessed. But now starts the difficult part. We need to silence every guard we cross with before he can make any sound. If we failed in that, soon there would be every guard of the palace attacking us. We sneaked through the palace and killed few guard every now and then. My sword started to be covered with red blood. I felt strange thrill in sneaking around with my life in bet. We got to the intersection of way to the prison and the way to the throneroom when we were caught. Suddenly there were a party of guards around us. They made a circle around us and pointed their swords at us.

-_Try to survive, I'll go and get Gakupo._ Kaito whispered to me whitout moving his lips. Then suddenly he disappeared. The guards went to disarray and started to turn around but then the was a sharp womans voice shouting

-_Everyone! Calm down! Units 3,4,6 and 7! Go look for the one that escaped! I'll take care of things here! _All the guard flinched, turned around and hailed. Then most of the guard runned away. Only like 10-20 guards stayed to guard me. The guards took me to throne room. All the way I was accompanied by this brown-haired woman who had shouted the orders. The woman had different armours from other guards, it was red. Other guards had green of blue armours but her armour was blood red. She wasn't very long, only about half head longer than me. But still she looked very strong. When we got to throne room all the guards except the woman sayed outside. when we went inside I saw, at the other end of the throne room, a pink-haired woman in very expensive-looking cloths. I guess she is this Luka I've heard people talking. I was pushed down on my knees and told to hail her majesty. I rose my head and asked from the brown-haired lady what they were going to do to me. I guess Luka heard me as she answered.

-_Kill him! I don't have time for usless issues like this._ Then she just sat back to her throne. I felt fear rising inside me as the brown-haired woman pulled me up.

-_Shall i kill him now and here, your majesty? _She asked from Luka.

-_Go ahead, Captain Meiko! _Luka looking at me smirking. I was petrified of fear. Then I saw a flash of a blond girl and heard a whisper

-_Don't give up! _Then I remembered Rin. My mission. I felt how the fear was replaced with calmness and anger at the same time. It seemed like Meiko saw my cahnce as she stopped her sword wich she was revealing. I got up and turned to Luka.

-_I'm sorry, Your Majesty. But I have no intention of dying here. _I took my concealed sword from my clothes and turned to Meiko. She quickly took her sword out and pointed it at me

-_Kid! Do you really think that you can match me? The best sword user in this palace? _Meiko asked me. I didn't answer. She sighed and attacked me. I guess she wasn't expecting such a good sword user as I easily dodged it and counter-attacked her. I broke her defence and almost landed fatal hit on the first try. But it seemed like that she was recovered from the first shock and getting her balance back as she started to push me back. She was attacking with all her might. And what a strength she had! I could only just defend myself fro her attacks. Then suddenly durnig one of my attacks I shouted

-_RIN! I will not die! _I saw fear on her face. She spinned her sword and knocked me down and my sword flying. I saw an odd look on her face as she pointed her sword at me.

-_Finish him, Meiko! Kill him! _Luka ordered Meiko. I prepared to die and closed my eyes waiting for the hit. But it didn't come. I just heard Meiko whispering something to herself.

-_Teto...Teto...Where are you? Why Teto? Why did you leave me, Teto? TETOOO! _The last word she screamed as hard she could. She turned around and pointed the plade at Luka.

-_Meiko... What is this? A treason? You turn you sword to your master? _Luka looked at Meiko.

-_I do this for Teto... I will not forgive you! I WAS TOLD THAT NO MORE DIVAS WERE MADE FORCEFULY! _Meiko screamed at Luka. Luka looked at Meiko at first a bit surprised, but then she just smiled and answered.

-_I lied to you. _I saw as Meiko looked at Luka terrified. then she rose her sword and said to Luka

-_Say "hi" to devil for me! _She swinged her sword seeking for Lukas flesh. But it never got there. There was a huge clash of metal and sparkles fly. There was a woman with an eyepatch and a scythe blocking Meikos sword with her scythe. I saw as Meikos facial expression change from hate to fear.

-_So you are the best-of-the-best bounty-hunter. Grim_. Meiko said looking to her eyes. Grim, I think I have heard that name somewhere. Oh, yeah! Now I remember! Grim is only a rumour in the town, nobody knows who he/she is nor nobody have seen him/her. Looks like she is a she, not he. I was getting ready to fight her as I heard people screaming outside the throne room. The door opened and there were two mans outside. I recognised the other one as Kaito, and other one I think he is Gakupo.

-_Holy shit! We need to get out of here! Oh, hi Ruko! how are you doing? Killing again? _Said Kaito. Everyone turned to Kaito. Kaito was looking at the "grim". He knew her? Grim, or should I call her Ruko, looked at Kaito, she stared at him for a moment and then she growled.

-_Kaito... How dare you show you face to me? I'll kill you! _

-_Sorry! I really don't have time to play with you right now. I really need to get going! _Kaito answered calmly and winked at me to follow him. I started to run. Meiko took my sword from the ground and followed. I guess we got two companions instead of one.

* * *

Now we got to the second song! I guess, that if it took 4 chapters to get to the "real thing" this is gonna be a long story... But anyway!

_Review plz!_ As always comment my work! criticize it as much as you can! I swear, I won't take you as flamers!


End file.
